


Surprise

by maan



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maan/pseuds/maan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a policy change brings a big surprise for NCIS (set at the end of season 8) au Slash<br/>Tony/omc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
Leon looked surprised at his desk phone. His secretary just informed him that the Judge Advocate General wanted to see him.  
“let him though “he snapped.  
While he liked the man, even considered the guarded man a friend, he had the feeling that this visit was not a social one. They all knew the implications of the announcement that was going to be made later today and he knew that it would mean a shit load of work for the JAG.

His door opened slowly and a dark head appeared. “can i come in Leon? “  
“of course, of course, my friend , for you i am always free “  
Although the man smiled Leon knew that he was not comfortable with such open admission of friendship.  
When they first met Leon remembered getting frustrated with the way the man guarded his personality. He was nice and seemed easy going but after a while you noticed a wall. A rather strong, tall wall.  
Through the years, they grew closer, went on a few missions together. Nothing like getting to know a man while under fire.  
But Leon still felt there was a lot he didn't know about the man.  
“please sit down”  
“how are you doing? The coming changes in legislation’s must be creating a load of extra work at JAG. Is that why you haven't been over for dinner in a month? “  
Now he looked closer the man did look tired. And something he couldn't quite read. Was he nervous? Not something he ever seen before.  
The Jag shrugged.  
“yeah sorry about that , I’ve got a lot on my mind. I will give Jackie a call later today.....i might have some new to share by then”


	2. Chapter 2

part 2 

Now Leon looked even closer. He was a keen observer but people he knew and loved tended to fall in his blind spot. Had he really missed the way his friends hands were shaking? 

“News ?“ he inquired while dropping his toothpick on his desk. He had the feeling he knew were this was going.  
“yeah Leon, I not sure how I’m going to tell you this.”  
The JAG grinned a little shyly, not looking Leon in the eyes “its not like a had a change to practice much”  
Yep Leon definitely knew were this was going.  
“its not that I didn't trust you or ......i just can't put someone in that position and.....”  
Leon looked as the man struggled to continue. He was actually perspiring a little. Something that baffled Leon since he never seen the man sweat before, even when they were flying a Cessna with one working engine into a storm above Cuba.  
He decided to help him out. It was simply to hart breaking to see such a decorated high ranking officer struggling so patheticly to get a simple sentence out.  
“ guess I owe Jackie a twenty “  
That stopped his guest immediately and he looked up for the first time this visit. Normally the Admiral was very quick on his feet but today he clearly wasn't  
“uh” was his unintelligent response.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 

he looked so baffled that for a moment Leon doubted his initial conclusion. Was he wrong? Didn't he just tried to out himself? Then a smile covered the Admirals face.   
He exhaled and drew himself up in his chair.  
“Jackie guessed? “  
“yes”  
“you didn't ?“  
Vance shrugged “not at first but after seeing a few of your attempts with relationships I started to suspect. I mean it is like you deliberately sabotage them.   
Jackie and I talked about it but I was convinced you would come out to us if you were. She was convinced you wouldn't because you would never make someone have to hide something for you that was in a sense criminal “

The JAG exhaled again, loudly.  
He fumbled with his dress uniforms cap.   
“Jackie knows me well “  
“that she does “  
“i hope I haven't offended you? “ dark gray eyes sought brown ones.  
Vance shook his head. “a little, but I do understand “  
The JAG nodded. “if it helps your basically the first one I outed myself to after the SECNAV “  
That made Vance grin. He would have liked to be a fly on the wall during that conversation.  
“how did that go? “  
“ten times worse then this one. He actually made me spell it out. Twice and then he still thought I was joking“


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

“i actually have an other reason to be here, I need to ask you for a favor”  
“of course what do you need? “  
“ if everything goes well today a best man, a couple of ushers, ….a chaplain.. “  
Now it was Leon's turn to be surprised .

The admiral grinned wickedly . “you observed that I sabotage all my relationships? “  
“well I didn't this one. We are together off and on for 7 years now. “  
“7 years !! man, with who? I would like to meet the man”  
“you know him Leon, he works for you”  
All the gears in his head were spinning. A man that worked for him. A man that could be Harms partner .   
“who....? “   
“I’m not going to tell you just yet. “Harm replied smiling like a mad man.   
“i want to propose and I don't want you to know before he does. Just let me be on the balcony when they make the announcement and you will see “  
Grudgingly Leon agreed, how did you say no to someone who saved your ass literally and then figuratively later on in his career.   
Harm may not be much of a political animal but he knew how to manipulate people and situations when he wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

So know Leon found himself looking out over the bullpen next to Admiral Rabb.   
He tried to see in which direction Harm was looking.. His eyes seemed to target the cubicles of his MCRT.  
Team Gibbs was sitting and leaning on their desks looking at the large flat screen. Ducky, Abby and Palmer had joined them. The whole room was buzzing in anticipation.

Quickly he dismissed Gibbs and DiNozzo. Both straight as an arrow and almost nothing in common with Harm. Although Gibbs had some commonalities but he just couldn't picture it. And DiNozzo, to shallow by far.  
He considered McGee. The man was smart, and he knew Harm liked smart. Probably him. He was, and Vance crinched inwardly if he ever told Jackie about this stereotyping, the most feminine of the team. 

Then he caught Harms eyes move to the right. Following his line of sight he saw Ducky talking with DiNozzo.   
Ducky?   
Well it could be a possibility. He was a bit old. But then again Harm was pushing fifty.

He looked at Harm and saw him fishing his cellphone out of his uniform pocket. The bullpen grew quit quickly when the officer on the broadcast started his statement.   
The sudden blasting of the soundtrack of TopGun made everyone look towards a red faced agent.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Gibbs smacked DiNozzo hard against the back of his head.   
The agent ducked away with his phone in his hand seeking cover behind his cubicle.  
Next to him he heard Harm talking  
“hey you “  
“yeah I know, but I have something important to ask you”  
“would you marry me? “  
“yeah seriously by phone, now answer, i'm dying here “  
Then a long silence followed. Making Leon worriedly turn his eyes away from the cubicle that DiNozzo was hiding behind. But once he saw the big goofy smile covering the Admirals face he knew DiNozzo hadn't been stupid enough to say no.  
“yeah, yeah i'm still here. Look up,Look up “

Slowly Vance saw the head of DiNozzo appear from behind the cubicle. He still had the phone to his ear and was looking towards the stairs. He slowly turned looking around and Vance saw their eyes lock.  
All of a sudden he felt a flood of positive feelings towards his most annoying agent. Anyone who could make Harm radiate with happiness must have some good in his character.


	7. Chapter 7

Satisfied McGee heard the sound of Gibbs his hand hitting the back of Tonys head. He had it coming. Big time. Tim didn't know what was up with him but Tony had been behaving like a six year old on a sugar rush the last couple of weeks.   
Really ,the soundtrack of TopGun? 

Ziva smirked as she saw Tony duck behind the screen. He was going to be in so much trouble later on for actually having the balls to answer it. Shaking her head she turned her attention back towards the screen. Really her new adopted country was a little late joining the new century. Israel never had such ridiculous policies. 

Jimmy tried to focus on the announcement but found himself being distracted by Tony's voice.   
“hey , you know its not exactly a convenient time to call right?   
“well ask, quickly “  
“what!...your asking me that by phone? By PHONE ,Harm? “ he heard Tony sputter. Making Jimmy really curious about the question and who the heck this Harm guy was.   
“yes,...... yes, yes yes!!! “   
Then Tony grew quit again and Jimmy turned his attention back at the screen

Abby looked away for the tv when she saw Tony s head reappear. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew her friend was handsome. Really handsome, but now, just now he was startling pretty. Like a light was shinning from within.

Gibbs hands were itching. Darn DiNozzo, taking a call in the middle of something important!! He turned away from the screen just in time to see DiNozzo look up to the balcony. Following his line of sight he noticed Vance overlooking the bullpen. Next to him some hotshot from JAG. Correction ,the JAG was standing next to him. DiNozzo walked trance like towards the stairs. Gibbs was just planning to stop him when his eyes met those of Vance. Who shook his head. Surprised Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

“where’s Tony going ? “Abby asked making everyone look at the stairs ...Tony had come out of his trance and was running up the stairs taking two steps at a time. The JAG had turned and looked up at Tony. A few steps in front of the JAG Tony suddenly halted. Or froze as Ducky would later use in his stories.  
After a long tense minute the JAG opened his arms and Tony flew towards him wrapping his arms around him.   
In the bullpen the time stopped.


End file.
